my dear friend
by CEBEVIKA
Summary: persahabatan mereka sangat erat sejak kecil, teman-temannya pun mengakuinya bahkan berharap hubungan mereka melebihi persahabatan,dan mereka pun berjanji ketika mereka dewasa mereka ingin selalu hidup bersama. Chanbaek/Genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

**MY DEAR FRIEND**

 **chapter 1.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PARK CHANYEOL & BYUN BAEK HYUN (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sore ini cahaya jingga bersinar begitu menyorot sudut mata dari tepi barat seolah memberitahu bahwa sore ini akan berakhir dan berganti dengan malam.

Tapi disana sekumpulan anak-anak kecil tetap bermain dan berkumpul di bawah pohon sakura yang belum siap untuk bermekaran yang berada di pinggir lapangan. Mereka sibuk dengan sebuah permainan, permainan yang mereka ketahui dari acara yang orang dewasa lakukan. Dua anak berdiri saling berhadapan, sedangkan seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di tengah kedua anak itu, sisanya duduk dan menyaksikan aksi mereka bertiga.

Ketiga anak itu seperti sedang menampilkan sebuah lakon atau bisa disebut memperagakan sebuah drama. Drama tentang pernikahan walau dengan peralatan dan pengetahuan ala kadarnya. Dengan kepolosan sifat mereka pula tentunya.

"Park Chan Yeol" sebut seorang anak yang berdiri di depan "apakah kau menerima dan meresmikan pernikahan ini dengan kesungguhan dan keikhlasan hati? Mengasihi, menghormati istri, dan selalu setia kepadanya sampai selamanya dan menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik?"

"ya, saya bersedia" sahut si anak laki-laki dan bisa di bilang paling tampan diantara anak yang lain dengan ekspresi polos tanpa beban.

"dan untuk Byun Baek Hyun" anak laki-laki itu beralih menatap seorang anak perempuan yang kepalanya di tutupi sehelai selendang berwarna putih milik ibunya. "apakah kau menerima dan meresmikan pernikahan ini dengan kesungguhan dan keikhlasan hati? Mengasihi, menghormati suami, dan selalu setia kepadanya sampai selamanya dan menjadi ibu yang baik?"

"ya! Aku mau!"

"saya bersedia, Baek...harus benar mengucapkannya"

Gadis kecil yang awalnya menyahut dengan wajah ceria berubah cemberut ketika mempelai pria menegurnya.

"iya, Baekhyun bersedia" walau sempat kesal tapi gadis kecil itu bersedia meralat ucapannya.

"ok, sekarang pasangkan cincin. Dimana cincinnya?" ketika anak yang ceritanya menjadi seorang yang meresmikan pernikahan mencari suatu benda, seorang anak yang tubuhnya lebih kecil dari ketiga anak itu datang sambil membawa dua buah bunga baby breath dan di bentuk menjadi bulat hampir mirip seperti cincin.

Lalu anak itu mengambil ke dua cincin buatan dan memberikan ke kedua mempelai, masing-masing satu.

"Chanyeol dulu yang pakaikan cincin ke jari Baekhyun, setelah itu Baekhyun yang pakaikan cincin ke jari Chanyeol" saran anak itu.

Dan kedua mempelai kecil itu langsung memperagakan perintah dari anak itu seperti layaknya sepasang pengantin yang biasa mereka lihat ketika datang ke pernikahan teman-teman orang tuanya.

"baiklah. Sekarang kalian sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri"

Taburan beberapa jenis kelopak bunga yang di petik berterbangan di udara menyusul setelah anak itu sudah meresmikan pernikahan jadi-jadian ini. Kemudian kedua pengantin cilik itu menuruni panggung kecil bersama-sama sambil berpegangan tangan. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain terus menebarkan bunga ke langit dan membiarkan kelopak bunga itu mendarat pelan mengenai tubuh mereka.

Baekhyun mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas langit, melihat warna langit yang sudah tampak berbeda dari ketika ia datang ke lapangan ini. Sesaat gadis kecil itu menyadari sudah saatnya mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"sudah sore, kita harus pulang sekarang sebelum ayah dan ibu marah" gadis kecil itu memperingatkan teman-temannya.

Walau sebenarnya anak-anak itu belum puas untuk bermain, tapi mereka masih tetap ingat dengan pesan dari orang tua masing-masing agar tidak pulang saat pergantian waktu tiba atau jika melanggar maka bersiaplan untuk di jemput oleh makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan. Begitulah kata-kata yang di ucapkan orang tua mereka sebagai ancaman.

"besok kita lanjut ya, masih di tempat ini"

"oke!" sahut anak-anak kecil itu serempak.

Lalu mereka membereskan mainan mereka dan menyimpannya di dalam keranjang sepeda masing-masing.

Setelah semua beres, mereka mulai memisahkan diri dan menggoes sepedanya menuju rumah masing-masing lebih dulu. Kecuali dua anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang masih berada disana.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah siap?" tanya anak laki-laki bernama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya. Gadis itu duduk di depan dengan posisi duduk yang menghadap ke samping.

"sudah"

"pegangan yang kuat"

Chanyeol menekan pedal sepeda sebelah kanan dengan kakinya, lalu bergantian dengan kaki kirinya sampai roda sepeda berputar dan dapat berdiri dengan seimbang.

Walau agak berat saat menggoes pedal sepeda, tapi bagi Chanyeol itu sudah biasa karena Baekhyun selalu di bonceng sejak usia mereka 4 tahun, jadi mereka sudah sangat begitu dekat dan juga karena rumah mereka bertetangga.

"Baek, jika kita sudah besar, kau harus menikah denganku, ya?!" ucap Chanyeol di sela perjalanan.

"kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"supaya kita bisa terus bermain bersama"

Benar juga, lagipula Chanyeol anak yang baik, bisa di anggap kakak juga sahabat. Dan Baekhyun merasa senang jika terus bermain bersama Chanyeol.

"iya, Baekhyun mau."

"janji ya?"

"janji!"

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat melihat jalanan yang ada di hadapan mereka begitu sepi dan gelap.

Rumah mereka sekitar 500 meter lagi. Dan untuk sampai ke rumah masing-masing mereka harus melewati sebuah jalan yang kanan kirinya hanya ada tumbuhan semak dan pohon-pohon tinggi besar dan rindang sehingga menutupi cahaya yang di pantulkan matahari atau. Suasana begitu sangat sunyi dan gelap. Belum ada penerangan lampu, tak ada orang lain lagi selain mereka yang masih berada di jalanan. Tapi mereka terlambat, keadaan sisi jalan sudah terlalu sunyi, pasti orang-orang sekarang sudah berada di rumah.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling terdiam. Bimbang untuk melaju melewati tempat yang cukup menegangkan itu.

"sepi. Bagaimana Yeol? Tidak ada orang lagi yang lewat sini"

Chanyeol diam dan memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk berfikir sejenak. Jika tidak salah ingat di dalam tasnya ada benda yang dapat di fungsikan untuk waktu sekarang.

"coba kau buka tasku, kalau tidak salah aku bawa lampu senter milik ayah " perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung membuka tas Chanyeol yang berada di dalam keranjang sepeda. Setelah menggeledah dan meraba akhirnya Baekhyun mendapatkan senter itu. Kemudian ia menekan tombol ON dan sorot cahaya pun langsung keluar.

"kau pegang senternya dan arahkan ke depan, jadi jalanan tidak begitu gelap"

"tapi aku takut, disana sangat gelap, dan seram"

"berdoa saja, tidak ada yang perlu di takuti selama Tuhan melindungi kita"

Chanyeol mencengkram stang sepedanya sambil mengumpulkan nyali juga tenaga seakan-akan di depan sana adalah jalan yang penuh dengan tantangan dan lika liku. Padahal hanya jalanan lurus yang cukup berbatu dan panjangnya tidak mencapai 200 meter.

Sedangkan Baekhyun terus berdoa dalam hati dengan mata yang tertutup. Tapi Baekhyun tetap mengarahkan senter itu ke depan sesuai dengan perintah Chanyeol.

Sepeda mulai bergerak dan berjalan pelan memasuki wilayah yang di anggap cukup menyeramkan oleh anak-anak sekitar. Dengan penuh keberanian Chanyeol melajukan sepedanya tanpa ada rasa takut dengan menutup mata. Jika Chanyeol menutup matanya nanti sepedanya bisa menabrak sesuatu dan mereka terjatuh.

 **...**

Suasana begitu sunyi, sepi dan gelap. Baekhyun masih tidak berani membuka matanya. Bahkan sampai Baekhyun mencium aroma wangi bunga yang terdeteksi oleh salah satu indra penciumannya.

Tidak hanya Baekhyun yang merasakannya, tapi Chanyeol juga. Bahkan Chanyeol merasa sepedanya terasa berat, padahal sebelumnya tidak. Walau hanya terasa berat juga pada bagian depan karena ada Baekhyun, tapi kini Chanyeol merasa depan belakang. Jangan-jangan..

" Baekhyun jangan berhenti, tetap berdoa" bisik Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya walau tanpa di pinta pun Baekhyun tetap berdoa karena merasakan suasana yang jauh dari kata tenang.

" Chanyeol, apa kita bisa lebih cepat? Baekhyun takut"

"aku sudah berusaha, tapi.. sepedanya sangat berat"

Dari suaranya yang seperti menahan beban, Chanyeol sepertinya tidak berbohong. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan dan mulutnya terus berkomat kamit tidak bisa diam.

Langit semakin tampak gelap dan mereka masih berada di jalan. Di jalanan yang cukup menegangkan lebih tepatnya. Chanyeol harus cepat menggoes sepedanya supaya bisa cepat sampai di rumah. Jika tidak kasihan bila Baekhyun harus kena omelan orang tuanya, walau Chanyeol belum pernah melihat orang tua Baekhyun marah-marah.

Sambil berdoa dan mengumpulkan tenaga seadanya Chanyeol menggenjot pedal sepedanya lebih kencang dan..

Wush!

BUG!

"suara apa itu?"

"tidak tahu, biarkan saja. Yang penting kita cepat sampai ke rumah" sahut Chanyeol dengan nafas menggebu.

Baekhyun yang penasaran diam-diam menoleh ke belakang dan melihat di bawah lengan Chanyeol. Tampak bayangan hitam di atas tanah. Baekhyun langsung memalingkan pandangan dan kembali menghadap ke depan sambil menutup kedua mata dan terus berkomat kamit "semoga hanya halusinasi, hanya halusinasi"

5 menit mengebut dengan kekuatan seadanya mereka sampai di depan rumah dengan pendaratan yang kurang baik, mengerem lalu jatuh bersama. Tapi bukan tangis kesakitan malah tawa yang terdengar dari suara kedua bocah cilik itu.

Kemudian Baekhyun bangun dan menepuk-nepuk roknya yang terkena debu, lalu ia mengambil peralatan mainannya dari keranjang sepeda.

"besok kita main lagi ya Chanyeol, terimakasih. bye!" kaki kecil itu berlari dan sosoknya menghilang setelah pintu rumah tertutup.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu mengangkat sepedanya yang sempat terjatuh dan menuntunnya berjalan kesebuah rumah yang letaknya disamping rumah Baekhyun yang adalah rumahnya.

 **.**

 **TBC**

kritik saran di butuhkan.


	2. Chapter 2

**MY DEAR FRIEND**

 **chapter 2.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PARK CHANYEOL & BYUN BAEK HYUN (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

"hari yang indah" ucap gadis kecil berambut hitam sebahu menyapa langit pagi dengan senyuman. Lalu dia menggigit sepotong buah strawberry yang di dapatkan dari dalam kulkas "ahhh masam! Tapi aku suka" dan dia langsung melahap utuh buah strawberry itu.

Byun Baekhyun, entah sejak kapan dia menyukai buah strawberry, dia tidak menghafalnya. Ibunya hanya berkata pertama kali ketika bayi Byun melihat buah berbentuk cinta itu, bayi Byun langsung menggigitnya tapi kesan pertama yang di lihat bayi Byun langsung melepeh gigitan buah strawberry dari mulutnya. Bukannya kapok dengan rasa asamnya, bayi Byun kembali menggigit buah merah itu dan melepehnya lagi. Itu yang ia lakukan sampai membuat ibunya kesal.

Tapi beruntung karena bayi Byun hanya melakukan pada satu buah strawberry, karena pada strawberry yang kedua, bayi Byun langsung melahapnya. Dan hanya pada buah itu saja bayi yang saat ini sudah menjadi seorang anak perempuan bisa menjadi seorang penggila strawberry.

Bukan hanya buahnya saja, makanan dan minuman segalanya berbau strawberry dia minati. Bahkan jika boleh, dia ingin mengumpulkan segala benda bernuansa strawberry, tapi dia tidak ingin berlebihan seperti seorang maniak, walau dia tidak tahu apa itu maniak.

Sambil membawa wadah plastik kecil berisi strawberry, gadis kecil itu melompat melewati tembok, lalu dengan lihainya dia memanjat sebuah pohon cukup tinggi dengan daun yang rindang.

Mungkin hal itu juga bisa menjadi salah satu alasan dia tidak ingin terlalu mengumpulkan barang berbau strawberry. Karena kepribadiannya jauh dari kesan manis layaknya gadis perempuan pada umumnya.

Ketika tubuhnya sudah berada di ujung ranting yang mengarah ke sebuah balkon dengan pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kaca, Baekhyun bersiap diri untuk melakukan atraksi. Dia memegang erat wadah plastik berisi strawberry dan...

"Happp!"

Dia melompat ke arah balkon tersebut namun dengan pendaratan yang kurang baik. Karena salah satu lututnya menyentuh salah satu ranting pohon dan merobek kulit putih itu hingga lututnya di hiasi darah segar.

"Huaaaaaaaa Chanyeoooooollll...!"

'sreeettttt!'

 _Slidding door_ itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang anak laki-laki seusianya.

"astaga Baekhyun ..!"

.

 **...**

.

"kau selalu masuk ke kamarku lewat balkon. Padahal pintu rumahku selalu terbuka" tegur anak laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu. Dengan telaten tangannya terus bergerak untuk membersihkan darah di sekitar lutut Baekhyun.

"awwww sakitttt, hikss! pelan-pelan..." Baekhyun meringis tiada henti bahkan sampai air matanya muncul di balik kelopak matanya.

"tahan...sebentar lagi selesai" kata Chanyeol masih mengoles lutut Baekhyun dengan kapas yang sebelumnya ia basahi dengan air yang di campur dengan obat _antiseptic_. Setelah cukup bersih ia mengambil sebuah plester berwarna merah muda dan di tempelkan ke lutut Baekhyun yang terluka.

Jangan salah sangka, plester berwarna merah muda itu sebenarnya barang yang di minta Baekhyun ketika mereka berkunjung ke salah satu toko obat. Dan plester merah muda itu hanya di perkhususkan untuk Baekhyun. Jadi untuk dirinya dan orang lain, hanya menggunakan plester luka dengan warna yang sesuai dengan warna kulit saja.

"sudah selesai. Jangan menangis lagi, lukamu sudah aku obati" Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut milik Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia segera membereskan kotak obat-obatannya dan menyimpannya di atas meja belajarnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terisak menahan tangisnya sambil memakan buah strawberry yang ia bawa.

"terimakasih...hiks!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, sebenarnya melihat kelakuan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali mencubit pipi sahabatnya yang teksturnya tidak jauh beda dari kue mochi, tapi karena saat ini sahabatnya sedang menangis yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanya mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah basah karena air mata.

Melihat perlakuan sahabatnya itu membuat Baekhyun tersentuh. Ia mengambil buah strawberry dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Chanyeol sebagai tanda ucapan terimakasih. Dan Chanyeol pun menerimanya.

"Chanyeol hebat, Chanyeol pantas menjadi dokter" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk sebuah garis melengkung.

"Aku memang ingin menjadi Dokter" sahutnya.

"sungguh? Wuahhhh hebat" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan kecil "tapi Baekhyun tidak mau jadi dokter, Baekhyun tidak suka darah. Dokter juga suka menyuntik, Baekhyun tidak suka, Baekhyun juga tidak suka obat, obat rasanya pahit, Baekhyun hanya suka strawberry"

"obat itu rasanya memang pahit, kalau yang manis itu permen, lagipula suntik itu juga obat, kalau tidak disuntik pasti sembuhnya akan lama" Chanyeol juga pernah mengalami demam, bahkan sampai di opname. Ketika hendak di suntik pertama jarum suntik itu di masukan ke dalam botol kecil dan memindahkan cairannya ke tabung suntik. Dokter mengatakan kalau cairan itu adalah obat ketika Chanyeol menanyakannya. "lalu nanti Baekhyun mau menjadi apa?"

"aku mau menjadi orang yang mempunyai strawberry yang banyak, supaya Baekhyun bisa puas makan strawberry yang banyak, membuat jus strawberry, susu strawberry, selai strawberry, dan nanti Chanyeol boleh makan strawberry gratis" jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap ke atas langit-langit kamar dan membayangkan itu semua terjadi ketika dia sudah besar nanti.

"tapi Chanyeol lebih suka makan pisang" kata Chanyeol sedikit mengajukan protes. Karena buah strawberry ada yang masam dan manis, beda dengan buah pisang yang di makan selain lembut juga banyak yang manis. Lagipula strawberry lebih banyak di gemari oleh anak perempuan.

"hmm...baiklah baiklah nanti Baekhyun tambah buah pisang juga supaya Chanyeol mau makan" sahut Baekhyun dengan santai.

.

.

 **...**

.

.

8th kemudian

.

.

Hari ini kelas tampak hening karena ulangan matematika sedang berlangsung, hanya ada suara langkah guru yang terdengar juga suara anak-anak kelas lain yang sedang melaksanakan tes olahraga basket di lapangan.

Langkah guru matematika itu terhenti pas di antara tempat duduk Baekhyun dan tempat duduk milik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hari ini tidak masuk?" tanya guru itu.

Perhatian Baekhyun dari kertas soal langsung teralih dan menatap gurunya yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"eee... Chanyeol..."

"maaf saya terlambat!" suara anak laki-laki yang datang terdengar keras berhasil mengalihkan perhatian murid seisi kelas. Tak ada komentar kecuali sang guru.

"Kau terlambat hampir setengah jam?!" guru matematika itu melirik jarum jam, walau dengan nada suaranya santai namun seperti ada tekanan di dalamnya dan itu membuat Chanyeol tegang.

"apakah aku boleh masuk, bu guru?"

Guru itu tersenyum lembut "tentu saja boleh"

Mendengar jawaban itu seketika raut wajah Chanyeol yang tegang berubah, tampak senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"tapi setelah jam pelajaranku sudah berakhir" dan tatapan mata guru matematika itu sekejap berubah tajam dan dingin.

Chanyeol yang baru ingin mengangkat kakinya untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas langsung berhenti. Ia menatap gurunya lagi dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "tapi bagaimana dengan-"

"ulangan matematikamu menyusul nanti saat istirahat di ruang guru" sahut guru itu tampak jauh lebih santai. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya sambil mengawasi pekerjaan para muridnya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih ingin mengungkapkan beberapa alasan supaya ia bisa mengikuti ulangan matematika walaupun waktunya hanya tersisa 15 menit. Tapi mengingat watak sang guru yang terkenal tegas, Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya dan melangkah mundur mengalah dan berlalu dari depan pintu kelas.

Terdengar suara tawa kecil di dalam kelas ketika Chanyeol 'diusir' oleh guru matematika. Baekhyun menatap pintu kelas yang menutupi sosok Chanyeol di luar kelas. Hanya Baekhyun yang menatap iba. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol terlambat. Chanyeol sangat disiplin dan tepat waktu. Jadi mungkin teman-teman menertawai Chanyeol karena mereka heran sekaligus geli melihat calon ketua OSIS tahun ini yang katanya menjunjung tinggi peraturan dan kedisiplinan justru melanggar ucapannya. Baekhyun tahu alasan mengapa Chanyeol bangun kesiangan dan terlambat.

Semalam melalui jendela kamarnya -yang juga berhadapan dengan jendela kamar Chanyeol- Baekhyun melihat kamar Chanyeol masih menyala dan samar-samar Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol masih duduk tegap di meja belajar, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:30 malam.

Hingga fajar tiba, Baekhyun yang sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah harus menunggu Chanyeol yang masih tertidur. Entah semalam jam berapa Chanyeol tidur karena sampai pukul 07.15 pagi pun Chanyeol masih memeluk gulingnya.

Karena tidak mau merepotkan Baekhyun, orang tua Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun berangkat lebih dulu. Baekhyun agak keberatan karena mengingat hari ini ada ulangan pada jam pelajaran pertama, tapi jika orang tua yang meminta mau bagaimana lagi.

.

 **...**

.

"tumben sekali hari ini kau terlambat, kau tersesat?" salah satu teman datang dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol. Lalu beberapa anak yang lain ikut mendekat.

"soal ulangannya sangat sulit. Kami tidak yakin kau bisa mengerjakannya sendiri di ruang guru"

Anak-anak itu, Baekhyun menatapnya, tidak tahu ingin memberitahu atau meledek, tapi Chanyeol tidak tampak terganggu dengan gurauan teman sekelas. Tapi beda dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Chanyeol, ia merasa terganggu, takut candaan temannya mengganggu konsentrasi Chanyeol yang sedang membaca pelajaran matematika kemarin.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sangat benci pelajaran hitung-hitungan, tapi bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak mau tahu soal pelajaran itu. Apalagi jika berkaitan dengan nilai.

Kemudian Chanyeol berdiri, ia mengambil beberapa alat tulis dan ia simpan di saku seragamnya. Lalu Chanyeol beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat duduknya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Beberapa teman menatap heran. Tidak terkecuali dengan Baekhyun. Sejak mata pelajaran matematika usai, ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kelas, mereka tidak membicarakan apapun. Walau Baekhyun sudah menyapanya, tapi jika Chanyeol tidak menyahut itu berarti jika bukan sedang serius, pasti perasaannya sedang kacau. Baekhyun sangat meyakini selain karena melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit pucat, Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap lirih kepergian Chanyeol.

.

 **...**

.

Benar apa yang di ucapkan teman-teman di kelas. Soal matematika ini begitu sulit! Padahal soal yang di berikan sudah di terangkan seminggu sebelum ulangan, tapi apa daya Chanyeol yang memang tidak begitu menyukai pelajaran angka ini.

Suara gaduh anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola saat istirahat, berada di ruang guru yang suasananya begitu kaku dan keadaan perut yang kosong menambah penghambat Chanyeol untuk mengisi jawaban. Chanyeol melihat jam dinding di ruang guru, waktu tinggal 10 menit tapi soal yang baru di isi hanya 3 dari 10 soal! Ah andai saja ada Baekhyun...

Tidak tidak tidak! Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Baekhyun tidak pernah membantunya mengisi jawaban ulangan, PR saja tidak pernah. Lagipula tadi pagi Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol dan membiarkannya datang terlambat. Seharusnya sahabat yang baik tidak seperti itu!

Chanyeol mencoba mengontrol emosinya dengan memperhatikan soal. Semua harus dengan rumus jawaban, seandainya soal ini adalah pilihan ganda pasti 5 menit yang lalu Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikannya. Tidak peduli hasil nilainya berapa yang penting dia mengikuti ujian matematika.

Chanyeol lalu membuka lembaran buku untuk menjadikan sebagai coret-coretan hitungan. Tapi tiba-tiba buku itu terbuka tepat di sebuah kertas lipat yang di selipkan di dalam buku. Ketika Chanyeol membukanya, Chanyeol terkejut, karena isinya adalah rumus jawaban matematika. Chanyeol mencoba memastikan apakah rumus matematika itu ada hubungannya dengan soal matematika. Dan ternyata benar! Tapi siapa yang membuat?

 **...**

"akhirnya selesai" anak laki-laki itu berjalan santai sambil bersiul keluar dari ruang guru, tidak seperti ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruang guru sebelumnya.

Perasaannya sekarang mulai tenang karena semua soal berhasil Chanyeol kerjakan. Tentu berkat kertas rumus tadi, tapi bukan berarti Chanyeol mencontek. Kertas itu memang berisi rumus tapi bukan berarti berisi jawaban. Lagipula masalah Chanyeol dengan soal matematika itu hanya karena tidak mengingat rumus saja. Tapi Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang Chanyeol harus membeli makanan untuk mengganjal perutnya yang kosong sampai bel pulang. Mumpung sisa jam istirahat tersisa 4 menit lagi.

"Chanyeol!" suara panggilan dari anak perempuan menarik perhatiannya. Chanyeol menoleh dan ia melihat sahabatnya sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"ini" gadis itu menyodorkan kotak bekalnya " kau pasti belum makan kan?"

Kotak bekal itu, pasti berisi makanan yang sedap. Tapi melihat siapa yang memberinya membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niat untuk menerimanya.

"aku tidak lapar" Dan Chanyeol langsung berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan gadis itu di depan ruang guru sendirian.

Walau langkah kakinya menuju ke arah kelas, tapi pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari kotak bekal itu. Hanya saja karena rasa kekesalannya menguasai tubuhnya, rasa lapar yang di rasakan itu hilang dalam sekejap.

 **...**

Kejadian istirahat tadi membuat Baekhyun sangat terkejut. Tanpa alasan jelas Chanyeol menolak dan meninggalkannya sendirian di lorong. Sikap Chanyeol kepadanya tadi seperti sedang berhadapan dengan gadis yang baru di kenalnya, bukan seperti sedang dengan sahabatnya.

Hingga sampai sekarang sudah hampir 6 jam Chanyeol tidak bergurau dengan Baekhyun, menyapa pun tidak. Mungkinkah Chanyeol marah padanya? Marah karena apa?

Baekhyun melirik kursi kosong di sebelahnya yang menjadi tempat duduk Chanyeol. Sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu, ketika Chanyeol meminta ijin untuk keluar sebentar, sampai sekarang Chanyeol belum kembali. Untung saja guru mata pelajaran saat ini sedang berhalangan dan tidak bisa mengajar, jadi Chanyeol bisa leluasa pergi ke tempat yang ia mau. Tanpa harus membuat kasus karena berkeliaran di saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

.

.

 **...**

.

.

Menikmati hembusan angin luar sambil menatap langit dalam posisi terlentang dengan kedua tangan yang di lipat dan di jadikan sebagai bantalan di belakang kepalanya adalah kebiasaan yang Chanyeol lakukan bila ada jam kosong. Terlihat malas memang, tapi Chanyeol lebih memilih kegiatan seperti itu ketimbang membuat gaduh di kelas dan mengganggu kelas lain yang belajar.

Chanyeol menatap awan yang berjalan pelan di langit biru dengan tatapan kosong, seakan sedang mencoba menembus bayangan di atas langit sana hanya dengan kedua bola matanya yang padahal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Lalu di atas langit sana Chanyeol melihat bayangan Baekhyun yang berdiri sambil membawa kotak bekal itu lagi. Chanyeol menutup matanya dan bergumam pasti karena efek perutnya yang kosong sejak pagi, lalu tiba seorang penolong tapi Chanyeol justru mengabaikannya. Menyesalkah?

"Chanyeol"

Bahkan suara Baekhyun ketika di depan ruang guru pun masih terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Chanyeol. Sepertinya Chanyeol memang mulai merasa menyesal.

"Chanyeol, bangun!" panggilan serta sentuhan jari pada lengannya langsung mengejutkan Chanyeol. Ia membuka matanya lalu menoleh kesamping. Terlihat sosok Baekhyun sedang berdiri dengan sedikit membungkuk di sampingnya. Ternyata itu bukan halusinasi!

"ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada suara sedikit ketus.

Melihat sorot mata yang tajam itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Tapi ia mampu mengendalikan diri dan memasang senyuman.

"kau belum makan, kan?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan menghindari tatapan Baekhyun dengan mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

Melihat tingkah Chanyeol seperti itu membuat Baekhyun hanya mampu mendengus pelan. Kemudian dia menaruh kotak bekalnya di atas dada Chanyeol yang masih dalam posisi terlentang.

"aku tahu kau marah karena aku tidak menunggumu ketika berangkat sekolah. Tapi aku tidak mau kau sakit karena seharian tidak makan" kemudian Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri. Tanpa berkata lagi Baekhyun langsung berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri.

Diam-diam Chanyeol melirik ke samping dan menatap punggung kecil Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh. Lalu dia melirik ke bawah, melihat kotak bekal berwarna biru muda yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Ketika Chanyeol bangun dan mengangkat kotak bekal itu, terasa agak berat, dan setelah di buka ternyata kotak bekal itu terisi penuh dengan makanan seperti roti isi dengan sekotak susu di bagian yang berbeda.

Chanyeol termenung sebentar dan menatap kotak bekal itu dengan tatapan kosong. Apakah Baekhyun membawa 2 kotak bekal atau kah Baekhyun tidak makan karena sengaja ingin memberikannya pada Chanyeol sebagai tanda maaf karena meninggalkannya ketika berangkat sekolah?

.

.

 **...**

.

.

Sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol lagi setelah mereka bertemu di atas atap gedung sekolah. Bahkan pada jam pelajaran terakhir Chanyeol tidak muncul dan terpaksa absen.

Baekhyun menghembus nafas kesal, tidak menyangka Chanyeol bisa sampai seperti itu ketika sedang merajuk. Bahkan sampai pulang sekolah pun Baekhyun terpaksa pulang sendiri karena Chanyeol memang tidak tahu ada dimana. Walaupun tahu, Baekhyun tidak berniat menyusul Chanyeol karena sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila Baekhyun tetap menemui Chanyeol yang sedang _badmood_.

Mungkin ini adalah hari pertama kalinya Baekhyun pulang sekolah sendirian. Ketika masih duduk di sekolah dasar Baekhyun juga pernah pulang sendiri, tapi tak lama Chanyeol datang menyusul. Jarak dari sekolah sampai rumah terbilang cukup dekat daripada jarak rumah dengan sekolah dasar, mungkin hanya berbeda 100 meter saja. Meski cukup jauh Baekhyun tetap memilih berjalan kaki, karena memang daerah tinggalnya bukanlah daerah perkotaan yang sering terlihat banyak kendaraan umum yang lalu lalang, tapi juga lebih praktis dan hemat. Lagipula jaraknya memang tidak jauh sekali. Hanya saja jalan yang akan ia lalui itu...

"hei kau!"

Baekhyun tersentak dan langsung berhenti berjalan. Dia mengangkat wajahnya setelah selama berjalan terus menunduk. Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau di hadapannya ada orang lain.

"Kau ingin melewati jalan ini?" tanya orang itu yang tiba-tiba saja berwajah ramah.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, tanpa membuka mulut.

"boleh minta nomor teleponmu?"

 _'Apa? Minta nomor telepon kepada orang yang tidak di kenal?'_

Baekhyun memperhatikan seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Di sampingnya ada dua orang yang di duga adalah temannya. Mereka memakai seragam SMA, tapi tampak begitu berantakan. Tidak menggunakan dasi, baju yang di keluarkan, seperti seorang brandalan. Baekhyun menatapnya jijik. Meski berpenampilan preman, Baekhyun tidak ada rasa takut. Gadis itu justru melirik sinis dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi.

Tapi seharusnya Baekhyun bersikap biasa saja. Dengan lirikan seperti itu justru memancing emosi ketiga anak SMA itu. Tiba-tiba salah satu anak SMA itu menarik rambut Baekhyun yang tergerai panjang secara paksa sampai-sampai Baekhyun harus tertarik kebelakang dan hampir saja terjatuh.

"hey kau dengar ucapan kami tidak?!"

Baekhyun memegang rambutnya yang masih di genggam anak SMA itu. "apa yang kalian inginkan?!"

Tatapan mata Baekhyun yang tajam itu tidak membuat ketiga anak laki-laki itu ketakutan, justru mereka tersenyum menyeringai begitu menyeramkan.

Anak laki-laki itu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Baekhyun dan berbisik. "apa yang kami inginkan, hah?" lalu dia menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu dia menatap kedua temannya "apa yang akan kita lakukan, pada anak SMP yang sombong ini?"

Salah satu temannya menjawab "kita bawa saja"

Baekhyun terperanjat dan melangkah mundur sambil menatap ketiga anak SMA itu dengan waspada. Jika mereka lengah, itu adalah kesempatan Baekhyun untuk kabur.

"mau kemana hah?" seorang yang menggenggam rambut Baekhyun menyadari gerak-gerik Baekhyun dan mengenggam lebih keras lagi hampir seperti menjambak. Tidak peduli melihat Baekhyun yang mengeluh kesakitan. "dasar lemah. Masih SMP tapi sombong sekali."

"kita bawa saja sekarang" titah salah seorang dari mereka.

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA!"

bruk!

Seseorang sengaja menabrakkan sepedanya ke tubuh salah satu anak SMA yang menjambak rambut Baekhyun hingga tubuhnya terhempas dan genggaman tangan pada rambut Baekhyun terlepas.

Baekhyun pun ikut terdorong dan jatuh terhempas. Tubuhnya yang terasa lemas hanya bisa tertunduk dan tanpa disadari air matanya keluar dan jatuh menodai pipinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Kau menantang anak SMA ya? Rasakan ini!"

Samar-samar dalam pejaman matanya, mereka terdengar sedang berkelahi. Masih dalam setengah sadar, Baekhyun mencoba bangkit dan berdiri. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat seorang anak berpakaian yang sama dengannya di hajar oleh ketiga anak SMA itu. Sepeda yang menabraknya itu pun terlihat penyok di ban depannya.

Seperti ada aura kegelapan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, Baekhyun meremas tangannya kuat-kuat. Nafasnya menggebu dan seperti ada api yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, Baekhyun melepas tas gendongnya dan...

BUG! BUG! BUG!

Ketiga siswa SMA itu tersungkur hanya dengan satu pukulan dari tas besar Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun mendekati salah seorang yang tersungkur sampai terkelungkup. Dia berdiri dengan kedua lututnya di atas tubuhnya, menindihnya dan meninju kepala anak SMA yang sudah menarik rambutnya.

"KALIAN PIKIR, AKU TAKUT?!" pukulan itu pun terus Baekhyun berikan ke atas kepala anak SMA itu, lalu menarik rambutnya "JANGAN-PERNAH-BERFIKIR-ANAK-PEREMPUAN-ITU-LEMAH!"

Anak SMA yang tubuhnya lebih besar dari Baekhyun, hanya bisa meringis kesakitan tanpa mampu membalasnya. Sedangkan kedua temannya tak mampu berbuat banyak, mereka langsung mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dan menarik temannya yang habis di hajar anak perempuan yang usianya berbeda 4 tahun! Dan ketiga lelaki itu melarikan diri dengan sempoyongan.

"dasar perempuan aneh!" teriak salah satunya setelah menjauh.

Baekhyun masih menggeram kesal, sorotan matanya yang tajam seperti mata elang itu tak lepas dari ketiga anak SMA itu. Sampai Baekhyun tersadar masih ada seorang anak laki-laki disana yang masih duduk lemas dan menatapnya.

Anak laki-laki itu menatap takjub sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri hadapannya. Dan ketika Baekhyun menatapnya, anak laki-laki itu langsung merasa ketakutan dan mundur kebelakang saat Baekhyun berjalan pendekatinya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menjitak kepala anak laki-laki itu "kau kemana saja, hah?! Kenapa baru muncul sekarang?!"

Anak laki-laki itu tak berkutik, hanya menatap Baekhyun terdiam tanpa berkedip dan berekspresi.

"aa...aku"

"sini!" Baekhyun menarik kerah baju Chanyeol secara paksa dan duduk bersila di depannya. Lalu Baekhyun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang berisi obat-obatan. Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan saputangan dan menuangkan sedikit air di atasnya. Kemudian Baekhyun usap pelan saputangannya di pipi Chanyeol.

"mm...maaf"

Chanyeol terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun meminta maaf. "kenapa?"

Wajah dan aura yang menyeramkan yang baru saja terlihat dari tubuh Baekhyun menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak. Tatapan matanya itu begitu ramah dan senyumannya itu sangat lembut. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena beberapa saat kemudian tatapan Baekhyun berubah sendu.

"aku sudah membuatmu marah seharian" ucapnya lirih.

Chanyeol terkesiap, baru saja ia melihat Baekhyun yang marah dan menghajar anak yang lebih besar darinya seperti ada sosok lain yang merasuki tubuh Baekhyun, dan hanya dalam sekejap Baekhyun langsung kembali ke sifat aslinya. Baekhyun yang tenang dan periang.

"aku yang seharusnya minta maaf" Chanyeol menarik nafas dan merenung "itu semua salahku yang tidak bisa bangun pagi, lagipula kalau kau menungguku bangun dan berangkat sekolah bersama, pasti kau juga akan mendapat hukuman yang sama seperti tadi"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, tangannya masih mencoba mengobati luka memar di wajah anak laki-laki itu.

"dan juga, maaf karena keegoisanku, kau harus merasakan insiden ini.." Chanyeol menunduk, ingatannya kembali ke saat Baekhyun di serang ketiga anak SMA tadi. Jika Chanyeol tidak segera menyusul Baekhyun, pasti semuanya akan terlambat. Dan jika hal buruk itu terjadi pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan benar-benar menyesal seumur hidupnya!

Chanyeol lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun. Lalu melihat rambut lurus hitam Baekhyun yang kusut dan berantakan. "Baekhyun.." Chanyeol menyentuh rambut Baekhyun "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tangan kanan Baekhyun yang ikut mengobati wajah Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan ikut menyentuh rambutnya "tidak, aku tidak apa-apa"

Meski terlihat biasa, tapi raut wajah Baekhyun yang seperti menahan sakit tidak dapat di tutupi. Tak ada yang bisa di lakukan Chanyeol saat ini, karena tubuhnya saja masih terasa sakit akibat pukulan yang di berikan oleh anak SMA tadi.

"ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih tentang rumus matematikanya" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

Bagaimana dia tahu? Baekhyun menyelipkan kertas rumus itu secara diam-diam tanpa di ketahui Chanyeol.

"aku hafal tulisanmu" untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol kembali tersenyum meski sesekali meringis. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu di dalam tasnya, cepat-cepat Chanyeol membuka tasnya sampai membuat Baekhyun menghentikan pengobatan "oh ya, ini"

Kotak bekal yang baru di berikan Baekhyun tadi siang. Baekhyun melihat kotak bekalnya yang di pegang Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol membuka tutup kotak bekal itu. Baru saja Chanyeol mau bicara, expresi wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah.

"Chan-yeol...

KENAPA MAKANANNYA TIDAK KAU MAKAN?!"

Sosok menyeramkan itu muncul lagi! Chanyeol menatapnya ketakutan sekaligus takjub. Belum pernah melihat Baekhyun yang tenang bisa berubah menjadi nenek lampir dalam sekejap.

"aku memberimu makanan supaya kau memakannya! Seharian ini kau belum makan tapi kau malah mengembalikan makanan yang aku berikan!"

Seperti sudah mulai terbiasa menghadapi orang aneh seperti ini, Chanyeol hanya mendesah, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan mata yang tajam. "kau memberiku makanan, tapi kamu sendiri tidak makan. Apakah sahabat yang baik tega membiarkan sahabatnya kelaparan juga?"

Perkataan itu langsung membuat Baekhyun terdiam, aura yang gelap langsung memudar seketika. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung.

"aku tahu kau belum makan juga kan? Selama istirahat kau menungguku menyelesaikan ulangan matematika. Aku juga tidak yakin kau membawa 2 kotak bekal sekaligus, padahal di dalam tasmu ada setumpuk buku yang tebal, air minum, kotak obat, dan kotak bekal. Tasmu itu sudah sangat penuh, tidak mungkin muat dengan di tambah satu barang lagi. Kau lihat kan sehebat apa kekuatan tasmu sampai membuat babak belur anak SMA tadi. Kau sering memperhatikanku tapi kau jarang memperhatikanmu sendiri"

Rentetan kalimat yang di lontarkan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Baekhyun termangu. Semua yang di katakan Chanyeol hampir semua benar. Dan kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Chanyeol menyinggung Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak marah sama sekali. Selama ini Baekhyun memang sering memperhatikan Chanyeol, apalagi jika Chanyeol sedang mendapat masalah. Padahal Baekhyun sendiri masih punya berberapa masalah. Baekhyun menunduk, bibirnya tersenyum simpul "ya, kau benar"

Merasa sudah puas melihat Baekhyun tak mampu bicara lagi, Chanyeol mulai mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya untuk dapat berdiri tegak.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol agak sempoyongan langsung membantu memapah Chanyeol agar tidak jatuh.

"lukamu belum ku obati semua" Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"tidak apa-apa, aku masih kuat. Maaf aku tadi agak terlambat menyusul. Barusan aku membeli makanan, cukup untuk kita berdua. Sekarang kita cari tempat yang nyaman untuk menghabiskan makanan kita, oke?"

Senyuman Chanyeol itu, Baekhyun menatapnya lembut, membuat Baekhyun terharu. Walaupun Chanyeol seperti anak kecil, tapi ada kalanya Chanyeol bisa bersikap dewasa dari kepolosan sifatnya.

"emm.. Chanyeol"

"ya?"

"sepedamu penyok"

Kedua mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar "APA?! Aaaaaaaa.. bagaimana ini,,, pasti ayah marah. Aku harus menjawab apa..."

"huh dasar bodoh"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **gimana? aneh kah? hehe**

 **buat yang bertanya apakah berjodoh apa enggak, liat aja ntar ya.**

 **terus sebenernya ini gak ada horornya, cuma ya ada sesyuatu aja gitu, hehe**

 **kalau ada yang mau bertanya dan mengeluarkan pendapat silahkan di review ya,,**

 **salam.**


End file.
